Bloodstained
by ulquiorrii
Summary: After being injured in his pursuit after someone, Hibari found himself being taken care of a girl who lives in a haunted-looking mansion with her twin brother. What will happen, as he unravels the dark secrets behind them and their family? HibariXOC
1. The Pursuit

The school bell rang and echoed through the hallways, signalling the start of classes at Namimori High, as well as Disciplinary Committee President Hibari Kyouya's prefect duties. He looked down at the bunch of herbivores hurrying inside the school gates, who knew full well the sort of punishment that would befall them if they arrive late. Indeed, Hibari Kyouya is a living embodiment of Death, himself.

_And a human at that. _He added as if as an afterthought.

_You call yourself human? _He held an ominous smirk. He can still remember himself saying it to her. To a certain girl whose mysteriousness surpasses even his own. Though now, she wasn't as mysterious anymore. He knew well a lot about her. Her identity. Her parents. Her home. Her brother. Their secret . . .

Sometimes, he still wonders what had happened to them after he left. For the very short time that he had spent with the two at their home, they had developed this sort of strange companionship. It might've been too unusual, but he knew that deep inside, he still thinks about them.

But now, through some strange turn of events, he wouldn't be worrying about them anymore.

Hibari shifted his gaze to the clipped papers on top of his desk and moved towards it to hold it in his hand. It was an application form from a transfer student.

Hibari slightly frowned. What is she thinking? Moving in to town with her brother, in a place full of helpless herbivores. It wasn't really the wisest thing to do if they were trying to stay away as much as possible from—as she would call it—temptations.

But then again, this is Yuna he's talking about. Everything she does is full of surprises. He can never tell what's on her mind. All he has to do is sit back and wait for what she has to do.

_-flashback (a year ago)-_

News had been spreading around town about the attacks on Namimori High prefects. There were eyewitnesses, but still, nobody obviously knew who it was and the reason why it's been attacking, but strangely, it seems to be only after Disciplinary Committee members though.

It was a dark, stormy afternoon when Hibari had spotted the man fearlessly entering the school gates. Classes were still going on and nobody besides him had noticed. The man's features matched those of the eyewitnesses' description of the suspect perfectly, and he couldn't be wrong about that. Clutching his tonfa tight, he smirked darkly, looking down on the herbivore who attempted to trespass in his property. He jumped down from the reception room window and in a swift, light motion dashed towards him and landed a heavy blow on the man's cheek. The man, who was obviously not yet recovering from his shock from seeing a boy jump from a building and landing on his feet on the ground uninjured, managed to stand up and scamper from the feared prefect. Hibari smirked. He was a smart one; Hibari had to give him credit for that. He does know whom he should run away from.

The hours went; with Hibari heavily drenched in the rain pursuing the man. That was when they reached a totally barren part of the town. The man stopped, and Hibari attacked him after muttering 'Kamikorosou'. Surprisingly, the man didn't even flinch, as he turns around to face him and even managed a menacing smile. Hibari ignored this and continued to attack, when suddenly; he felt his body turning weak. His entire energy was draining and his legs are feeling heavy.

He panted and breathed in for more air, when the man suddenly turned and ran to an area which seemed to have no houses or any people at all. Just trees. But then, as Hibari's vision began to blur, he saw the man knock on a house—where it came from, he didn't know—not far from where he was.

The man was let in, and Hibari's anger just grew more and more. He felt restrained at that time, in any way he doesn't know. He doesn't want to be degraded like this, and so he stood up shakily and tried to walk to the old-looking house, not really bothered by the fact that it's been raining really hard and he's been soaked in the rain enough.

He stumbled on the doorstep of the house and was surprised when the door opened. He managed a figure of someone with long blonde hair, and then he passed out.

******

There were noises around; and annoying one; which filled Hibari's ears. He groaned, obviously angered by the disturbances. _Damn it, _he inwardly cursed, _didn't they know I'm a light-sleeper?_

He wouldn't remember anything that had happened before that, when he tried to open his eyes. Just then, a cold _something_ touched his forehead and he shivered at the contact. It took him a minute to fully realize it was a hand.

"I'm telling you he's sick." He heard a faint, feminine voice speak.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" Another one, deeper and more arrogant than the former.

"Get him medicine, what else?"

The second voice mumbled something incoherent, which Hibari made out as, "I'm not babysitting this human here"

"We're not babysitting anyone, alright? We're just trying to help him."

"Help?!" He was now half-shouting, "Since when had we helped humans before? Or rather, since when had humans ever tried to help us?!"

"Just get a freakin' medicine, will you?" The girl asked in a calm, restrained voice.

"Tsk. I'm not doing anything, even something as simple as that to a human . . ."

Hibari twitched a little. How come that boy regards him as if he himself isn't human . . .?

He heard the girl beside him sigh, and he felt the cold hand was removed, "Are you mad, for no reason . . .?" she trailed off.

"Mad?! To be honest, yes, I am! Why are you letting this human get in here? Well of course it's okay if it was only for you. But what about me? Have you forgotten that if I may not be careful I may—"

"Shhh!"

Hibari groaned and moved a hand to his forehead. Although his senses aren't fully functioning well yet, he can already make out pieces of their conversation. He visibly twitched at the feeling of bandage on his head. Suddenly, he remembered everything; from the man he was pursuing, to the figure at the doorstep. Though he doesn't remember anything about being injured at all.

"He can hear you"

"Hmph. It doesn't matter. I'll _take care_ of him after this anyway"

"Shut up, Yuri"

At that, Hibari opened his eyes and met the sight of a girl about his age seated beside him. She has an unusually pale complexion and blonde wavy hair that falls down her back. Her sleepy-looking eyes were fixed upon him, and there's this sort of dangerous aura within her which somewhat makes him feel like clutching his tonfa tight.

Right. And where could that metallic weapon of his be?

As if she had just read the question on his mind and the slightly worried look on his face, the girl put a hand on top of his, which made Hibari shiver and at the same time wonder at its coldness. "If you're thinking about the weapon you were holding when you came by our doorstep, you don't have to worry. It is right over there" She said as she moves her gaze to the table far from the bed.

Hibari tried to sit up to get his tonfa, wondering why they would put his property away from him. "The last thing we'd want to happen is for you to try to do anything funny" The girl said to him in a soft voice.

Hibari looked at her with a bewildered expression, which made the girl blink. Is it really possible for her to read his mind?

Anyway, he hadn't done much as to sit up on the bed because his body felt awfully weak. His head was throbbing and there's just no energy left in his body, much to his surprise. He hadn't done anything much earlier, so why would his body act like this?

"W-Where am I?" He managed to ask in a hoarse voice.

"You're in our house. You were asleep since yesterday. We didn't know where you live so we decided to let you in for the night. Besides, you might still be feeling weak right now, and most probably for the days that will follow, so if you want, you can stay here with us until you're full recovery," The girl explained, and eyed him as he starts feeling different parts of his body by his hands, "And yes, you're injured"

Hibari once again looked at her in surprise, "What?"

"Yes. You might be wondering how you got them, but it's true. The man you were running after was very skilled, and, I may say, was an experienced fighter. You hadn't noticed a single one of his attacks or any of offenses he made. He does something which would just make the enemy bound to felt weak in the end, not knowing what had just happened. You could've died there if you weren't treated immediately"

Hibari just stared at her and can't help but feel completely angry at how that man had tricked him. He just wanted to stand and go bite him to death. "Where is he?"

"We took care of him," This time, it was the boy standing by the door who responded. He was of the same age as the girl. At first sight, he could already see he was her brother. Anybody would. With their similarities like the green eyes, the blonde hair and the pale skin. The boy snickered arrogantly, "He knocked on the wrong door"

Hibari looked at him quizzically, "What did you say?"

"I said we took care of him. He was too dangerous to live. You should be thankful," Hibari raised his eyebrow and glared at him. If he were in his normal condition, he could've bitten him to death by now. The girl just rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Anyway, my name's Yuna. Could you tell us your name?"

Hibari seemed to deliberate for a moment before answering, "Hibari Kyouya"

"That boy's my brother, Yuri. Sorry for his arrogance."

"Hey—"

"Would you bother getting him some medicine from the kitchen?"

Yuri shot Yuna a deadly glare, which the latter returned with a calm, stoic one. Feeling like there's other choice other than to do what she says if he wouldn't want to embarrass himself with his shameful attitude in front of their visitor, Yuri rolled his eyes and grumbled as he hits the door open and stormed out of the room.

Hibari followed Yuna through his gaze as she walks to the table on the other side of the bed. She damped a small towel from a basin before moving towards him and putting it on top of his forehead. He could've just slap her hand away and tell her not to treat him like a child, but for some reason, Hibari just let her do what she wanted. It's not as if he's strong enough to do it, anyway. Besides, it sorts of made him feel a bit better than earlier. It'll just be a matter of time when he recovers, and after that, he'll be out of this house and from this strange people, he reminds himself.


	2. Don't Touch This

It's been a few days already since Hibari had arrived in the twin's house. It's been long enough for him to finally get used to this house, and to its residents' oddity. First of all, the house is old-fashioned. It's a pretty big house, but it was just too dark and the atmosphere seems so stagnant, and the air was just stale. Sometimes, he couldn't believe that neither of the two would even bother turning the lights on when it was obviously getting dark. Hibari would even have to remind them that it's night time already. With the cobwebs on the ceiling and the sound of the wooden floor creaking at night, it really is a haunted house straight from a horror movie. They have no television set or radio, which made him wonder how they could've known the current happenings outside of their house, to which he just received a shrug and an unreadable expression from Yuna. "It would just be such a waste of money and electricity," she says.

But the strangest of all was when he learned of their dark secret.

It was about 10:00 one stormy evening, four days after he arrived at the house. He's feeling much better than before, though Yuna had warned him not to get up yet 'cause he might overdo it. He had hid her advises and was quite surprised when he found out he was recovering fast enough. He had found her advises reasonable and she actually treat him well so he didn't do much other than complying and did everything she told him. Though there wasn't much anything she tells him to do because she says she doesn't want to make him feel like he's taking orders from a nobody like her. And so she just do the simple things like bringing him food and medicine.

But this time, she might've forgotten to bring him his dinner, much to his surprise. So he decided to go downstairs and just get the food himself. At the kitchen however, he was met with such an unusual and horrible sight.

The room was really dark, but he saw Yuri, a bloody mess, seated on the table, with what seemed to be a hairy stuff on his hands. Staring slightly wide-eyed at the object, he moved his gaze and realized that it has two legs, two arms and a torso. It's a human. Yuri was feasting on a human.

Hibari held on to the wall beside him. He doesn't know if he's feeling weak from getting up when he wasn't yet well enough, or if it was because of the horrible sight right in front of him. Either way, it was grotesque and bloody, and his head just started throbbing and he clutched it tightly in his hand.

The next thing he knew, he was pinned to the ground. Yuri, with his mouth dirty with blood, glared at him murderously. He gritted his teeth when he spoke and clenched his hands tightly, and there was absolutely the look of murder in his eyes, "I SHOULD'VE JUST KILLED YOU BACK THEN!"

Hibari was just helpless. With his body feeling weak and his head spinning, he can't do anything other than block the monstrous Yuri who was just about to eat him. He struggled on his strong grasp and managed to kick him away. Yuri stumbled on some furniture, but it wasn't enough to knock him down. He stood up and leaped towards Hibari, his mouth wide-opened showing his bare bloodstained teeth ready to eat him up.

Just then, Yuna arrived just in time and blocked Yuri. Yuri backed off and growled at Yuna, however she didn't seem to be afraid at all. Instead, she slapped him straight on the cheek, which made him fall to the ground. She held him up by the collar and made him stand up on eye level with her.

"I told you not to touch him, didn't I?!"

"You think I can survive with a human around the house?! You should think better of me too, Yuna. I told you not to let him here in the first place. It wouldn't be helpful!"

Yuna didn't respond and just dropped him off. Yuri was panting really hard and Hibari caught an apologetic look on his face, which was obviously wasn't intended for him but for Yuna. His glare then swiftly moved to Hibari and the murderous intent look on his eyes was back, "Besides," he said through clenched teeth, "he had already seen our secret, it's better to kill him now—!"

"Shut up!"

"What is wrong with you?!"

"Look, you're a human, not a monster or any other blood-sucking, human-eating creature father has turned you into, understand?"

There was a long pause, and it bothered Hibari to learn that she was holding up a sob. She knelt down to Yuri and leaned in closer and continued in a pleading voice, "You don't have to do this, Yuri. You don't have to act like how you're supposed to. I told you we'll do something about this, didn't I? We'll turn you back to normal. Just hold on for a little while . . . We'll get things over with, I promise . . ."

Yuri didn't say anything, and he was looking down, so Hibari couldn't see his face. After a short while, Yuna turned her back to him and moved towards Hibari, who was now leaning on the wall for support. Yuna held his hand softly and tried to assist him, assuring him that everything will be alright. The lightning illuminated her pale face, and for the first time since he'd met them, he saw the very first emotion it made: loneliness.

He just let her take his hand, and the two of them went upstairs to the guestroom, leaving Yuri behind.


	3. Secrets

**A/N:**_ I'm really really sorry for the super late update T_T ya see, i write what is on my mind at the moment, i dont actually have a plan on...uhm...the future of my stories.. hehe so obviously, this story doesn't have a definite track. but i'm working on it, honest. and ideas are just going on in my mind at the moment, so i guess i can say i'll be writing more~ ^^. oh, and im really proud ive written something this long weee! (though it obviously isn't that long, so now you can see how really short my chapters are.. XD). and this chapter's actually a part of a long one. i just decided to cut it because i think it's a bit long, and it might bore the reader/s (yeah, you). people sometimes get bored instantly just by seeing the length of the chapter, ya know. well, at least in my case..._

_*ahem* so, on with the story!!!_

_-don't forget to review! every writer appreciates it ^^-_

_-oh, and if you see any plotholes there...don't hesitate to tell me- (okay, i hope there aren't any DX)_

_..hehe just kidding.._

_okay, now, read, read, read! :]_

* * *

"People said our father was crazy. They said he came from a mental asylum years before we were born. He was a talented young scientist then. He graduated at the university at such a young age, and he was looked up to and admired by everyone. He was a gifted man, and he never ran out of ideas. Many people believed that one day he'd make a mark on history, and that he'll become famous in the field of science and invention. He was young and intelligent, and he's got his whole life ahead of him…

"They said he started acting really weird the day after he experimented about this certain medicine he was completely obsessed about. As strange as it may seem, he started seeing other people as experimental subjects, some even as animals who he felt he needed to dissect. There were so many cases about him then within two and a half years, when finally, he turned on his own family. It was on Christmas Eve when he brutally murdered everyone in his family. At first, the authorities weren't even sure if they were indeed his family members, or if they're even human at all. The bodies were all practically chopped into pieces. There were limbs scattered everywhere, and some bodies might've even been beheaded. The blood covered up almost the entire white space on the floor, and there was no clear evidence that our father really was the suspect. Not until he confessed to the crime himself. But not the typical confession any criminal would do. The details were unclear, but he reportedly came to the police himself and turned himself up. He said he thought they were insects, and he was shocked when he saw they were very big and that they even talked to him. He said he only did that for 'defensive measures', because he thought they look horrible 'like monsters'. My father said all those things casually and unaffectedly, as if that was something any normal person would do. Because of that, he was locked up in a tightly secured mental asylum for years.

"The reason why and how he got out years after was a total mystery. Many people questioned and interrogated the mental institute, but they never said a word. It was a total shock for them actually, especially when he came walking down the streets like a normal human being with a woman who was a few months pregnant…"

Yuna trailed off as she spoke the last few words of her statement. Hibari glanced at her on the corner of his eyes, making sure she was indeed talking to him. She was speaking monotonously in her usual soft voice that at first, he thought she was talking to herself. He knew that she and her twin brother were strange, but that doesn't make them crazy.

Hibari stopped for a moment. He momentarily flinched as he remembers the scenario he had witnessed the night before, and the short confrontation between the two. The gruesome image of Yuri was still locked in his mind for some reason, and all that conversation…it wasn't something Hibari wouldn't instantly understand. He knew right there and then that his suspicions were right. Something's terribly wrong with the two, and that they aren't really normal human beings, if, they are even considered as one.

And now Yuna's suddenly telling him all these. He doesn't even know how his silent breakfast turned into Yuna's story-telling time.

He just stared at Yuna through his dark eyes for a moment, who was seated at the foot of the bed, looking down at the tray of empty plates on her lap unseeingly, absent-mindedly picking on the cups and utensils.

Then it was quiet for a moment. The atmosphere was already heavy, and keeping it quiet like that would even make it staler. Suddenly, without any warning at all, she broke the air-splitting silence, and she looked up at Hibari and locked her deep green orbs to his coal black ones.

"Hibari," she called, in her usual dead voice.

He was already looking at her, and he can still see the unusual loneliness in her eyes, though it probably doesn't make that much of a difference when her facial expression seems to be like that almost all the time. "Hm?"

"Promise us not to tell this to anybody…"

He closed his eyes and averted his gaze to the window by the bed, "I don't mind"

She smiled faintly, and looked down again, "That's good." She then stood up and walked towards the door.

As she stood up and walked away, Hibari can't help but look at her. Appearances can really be deceiving. Who would've thought that some random girl like her could transform into a horrifying creature? He shot her a guarded look, definite that she could harm him anytime, considering his current condition, and the situation at hand.

_She is not just some random girl_, some part of his mind corrected him.

Feeling Hibari's stare at her, or probably just pure coincidence, Yuna turned her head back at him sharply, once again making Hibari wonder if she really can read minds. Yuna noticed _that _look, and she soon made her way back to the foot of his bed once again.

"I completely forgot to tell you this, Hibari-san, but I'm not like my brother."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"I'm human. Not a…uhm.." Yuna uncharacteristically frowned and struggled to get the correct words out, "…a bloodsucking creature like Yuri, so you don't have to worry."

He continued staring at her. So he wasn't completely right. He never gets his conclusions wrong, and this seemed to annoy him for some reason. Though in a sense, he was somehow reassured that at least there're two of them now who would be guarding themselves against Yuri, and that someone could offer him protection.

_Wait, protection?!_ Scratch that. Hibari doesn't need any of that crap from someone, especially from a girl. He can protect himself all right and he doesn't need words of reassurances.

He grunted, "As if that would make me worry"

"Okay then," Yuna started walking towards the door once again.

"Wait"

Yuna looked back at him again still on the bed, "How come he wouldn't kill you?"

"What do you mean?"

"That way, nobody would stop him anymore from killing whomever he wants. I'm sure killing you would be no hard work for him."

Yuna looked at him and she seemed to deliberate for a moment before she spoke, "I guess…it's because I'm stronger than him..."

"Stronger?"

She nodded, "Besides, we've been together for so long that he might've gotten used to me and doesn't find me appealing for him to eat. Perhaps he'd already realized that he'd only upset his stomach if he eats me. Well, I'm just a human—"

"Hmph," Hibari interfered, "You call yourself human? After controlling him last night and practically taming him, you're quite good for a mere human being."

"Are you not like me?"

Hibari looks up at her.

"You're Hibari Kyouya, the most feared guy in this entire town. Students associate you to death itself, and your strength and power is also above any human being's. If you don't think of me as a human, then you might want to reconsider your race as well…"

_How much does she knows about me, anyway?_ He just let out a short, amused smirk.

"If you need anything just call me," Yuna finally said, though she doubted if Hibari would actually do just that, as she turned her back at him and opened the door.

"One more thing"

She stopped in her tracks, but she doesn't look back.

"Why did you tell him not to touch me?"

Hibari can't see her face that time. However, he still sensed the uneasiness that passed within her. _She's definitely hiding something._

"Because strong people ought to live longer," she simply said. With that she walked out and closed the door without ever looking back at him.


End file.
